


Moonlight, human and sex

by BFHwantsblood, Olivier_Mira



Series: Human werewolf and sex [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Blood, Happy Ending, Lust, M/M, Rough Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Mira/pseuds/Olivier_Mira
Summary: Muzaka is angry at his wolves, so he leaves to go visit Raizel and gets distracted along the way.





	Moonlight, human and sex

Muzaka had stormed away from his pack in such a rage that even the distance he had needed to travel to see Raizel had hardly diminished it. Not even the moonlight was helping to cool his temper. He just wanted to rip into something, to tear until there was nothing left, to be able to let it all out without having to worry about hurting another.  
  
The low sound of moving water met his ears, a sound not normally heard in this area. Even with his temper flaring, the werewolf was too curious to let it be. Changing his course, Muzaka set out to find the source of the sound, quieting his steps as he drew near.  
  
The foliage near the lake allowed some cover as he stared at the lone occupant.

Raizel's human stood facing away, water teasingly coming up to just his hips. His long blond hair was tied up, but still managed to look beautiful flowing down his back. Water droplets glistened like diamonds in the moonlight on the flawless tanned skin and Muzaka found himself frozen in place by the beauty of the sight.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he stood there, just watching the human. It wasn't until Frankenstein called out that he even realized that he hadn't moved.  
  
"Will you be joining me tonight, Mr. Wolf, or will I be the one that got away?"  
  
Frankenstein was now looking over his shoulder at him, dazzling blue eyes sparkling with mischief. His smile was a challenge in itself, but then he had the nerve to flutter those long eyelashes.

The werewolf was quick to strip off his clothes, letting them drop to the ground. Frankenstein stayed where he was, eyes following Muzaka as he approached. 

Muzaka slid an arm around the human, drawing Frankenstein flush against him.

"What is this? Such a beautiful, lost creature in this place all by himself?" Muzaka asked, letting his voice drop to just above a growl.

He was rewarded with a shiver from the human.

"I'm afraid the mansion has been overrun by Nobles for the last few days and I find myself running short on passions."

Muzaka let out a low laugh.  
  
“Yes, well, Nobles can be as bad as werewolves at times.”

Muzaka let his hands roam, moving them up to brush at the human's nipples, causing another delightful shiver. Bending down slightly, he casually bit Frankenstein’s neck before breathing across his skin, “Is there anyway I can help with that?”  
  
One of the smooth rocks at the edge of the lake was now touching Muzaka's shoulders, his feet still in the water as Frankenstein leaned over him, pinning him down with a suddenly strong grip. The air grew heavy with the human’s power as Frankenstein looked down on Muzaka with a predatory grin.  
  
“Didn’t I just say I was running low on passions? Yet you still choose to keep me waiting?”  
  
Muzaka could feel his hot anger resurfacing. This human dared challenge him? He who controlled the werewolves?  
  
With a snarl, Muzaka seized Frankenstein and reversed their positions, slamming the human into the hard stone, causing it to crack with the impact. A look of deep lust showed in the human’s eyes as he reached up to roughly grasp the werewolf by the shoulders. Muzaka could feel nails breaking skin as Frankenstein wrenched him closer.  
  
Letting out a noise that was almost a bark, Muzaka leaned forward and bit the human’s neck hard enough to draw blood. He was pleased when that drew a low groan from the blond. That groan traveled strait to Muzaka’s cock, making it throb.  
  
Frankenstein leaned forward and Muzaka let out his own groan as Frankenstein bit down hard on his shoulder. This distraction was all that Frankenstein needed to flip them over once again.  
  
A rumble caught in Muzaka’s throat at the sight of his blood trickling down the human's lips, his eyes following as Frankenstein’s tongue swept it clean. Those piercing blue eyes seemed to darken as the human swirled the taste of the werewolf's blood in his mouth.  
  
Frankenstein moved lower and Muzaka's eyes closed, shivering as those fingers scraped along his flesh. _Oh hell, what was this human doing to him?_  
  
His eyes snapped open and a grunt left him as Frankenstein’s lips locked around his cock. The human’s mouth felt so very delicious as it slid up and down his considerable length with ease. _Impressive._ When he glanced down, his gaze was met with pupils blown so wide he could barely see the blue.  
  
The amount of lust in those eyes made Muzaka want to spread Frankenstein out in front of him and take him immediately. If it wasn’t for how much he was enjoying the human's tongue doing wicked things to his cock, he might have.  
  
Waves were washing over the pleasantly occupied werewolf and he was just at the edge of the knife when Frankenstein pulled off. Muzaka snarled and the human just smirked at him, sitting back and giving Muzaka a very fine view of his flushed, tanned skin.  
  
“Didn’t you ask if you could help me?” Frankenstein purred as he slowly moved his hand down and began stroking his own cock.     
  
Muzaka’s control broke. Frankenstein was slammed face first against the nearest low rock in the next heartbeat. A clawed hand pinned him in place as Muzaka slapped him roughly, then caressed almost tenderly, fingers slipping into him, drawing a whine of pure, unadulterated need.  
  
Moving so that his lips were close to Frankenstein's ear, he murmured, “Hush and let me prepare you.”  
  
A growl left Frankenstein that would have put most werewolves to shame.  
  
“I am not some delicate flower! Hurry _up,_ wolf!”  
  
Giving the blond’s ear a nip, Muzaka moved back, letting his tongue trace down Frankenstein's spine. Nipping and sucking, he was pleased to be able to draw such sweet sounds from the man below him.  
  
His tongue slid right down to glory, causing a full body shudder from Frankenstein. Muzaka would have smiled if he weren't so focused on taking the human apart. It felt so very satisfying to make Frankenstein shiver and twitch below him.  
  
“Oh _God_ will you please  _hurry!"_   Frankenstein moaned. It now sounded more like a plea than a demand, so Muzaka complied, slipping a greased finger in, being careful to retract his claws.  
  
_“Yes!”_   The human said breathlessly, sending shivers of pleasure through Muzaka. He was tempted to take his time with this, with it being so enjoyable, but -   
  
“If you don’t fuck me _right now_ , you piece of shit werewolf, I am going to pin you down with the Dark Spear and have my way on your cock!” Frankenstein snapped, twisting his head back, throwing lust-filled eyes at Muzaka.  
  
Rising to the challenge, Muzaka slipped his hands free with a smirk and flipped the blond over onto his back before lining his cock up and sliding it straight in.  
  
Clawed hands sliced at Muzaka’s arms, drawing blood, but he couldn't have cared less. A shameless part of him had always wanted to have Frankenstein right in this position, wrapped around his cock exactly like this. His lust was white-hot, almost incandescent.   
  
Frankenstein's head was thrown back, exposing that long neck to Muzaka, who couldn’t resist sinking his teeth into it. Frankenstein was practically screaming below him and those vicious clawed hands yanked him down so that they were flush against one another other.  
  
Pulling back was a difficult task and Muzaka found himself summoning more power just to keep his hand on Frankenstein's chest to pin him down. The half-crazed look of challenge Frankenstein was giving him made him start propelling in hard thrusts.  
  
“Yes, _harder!_ Are you the goddamned Lord of Werewolves or not??” Frankenstein cried out, his long hair flying free, clawed hands finding purchase on the rocks beneath him.  
  
Muzaka complied, moving his hands to Frankenstein’s hips and having his way with the thrashing blond beneath him. Frankenstein felt _so fucking good_  and the werewolf was seriously impressed with just how much this human could take. Muzaka didn’t have to restrain himself at all and that felt _so bloody amazing._  
  
He was so close to the edge that when Frankenstein tightened around him, he came with a full-throated howl. Riding out the last of his climax and watching Frankenstein gloriously indulge in his own, he fell just to the side of the human, then surprised himself by pulling him close. Both of their powers faded gently away as they relaxed into each other.  
  
Frankenstein curled into the werewolf and landed a surprising nip that made Muzaka feel like protesting, until he heard a small sigh as Frankenstein licked the trace amount of blood that had welled up.  
  
“Like how I taste?”  
  
The blond nodded and murmured, almost drunkenly, “You taste of power and werewolf. There is almost no better combination.”  
  
Muzaka let out a pleased and satiated growl. This day was definitely looking up. 


End file.
